


butterflies

by redsh



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh
Summary: jaehwan thinks he knows what he wants, but hakyeon helps him find what he needs.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 16





	butterflies

at first, everything was perfect.

hakyeon and jaehwan’s relationship resembled the pull between two magnets, they were drawn to each other immediately. for hakyeon, who was of few words, had no sense of personal space, and loved cooking it was the smile. for jaehwan, who was always a bit too loud, lacked a filter, and wanted to learn everything it was the voice. jaehwan’s smile made hakyeon’s heart ache in the best way and hakyeon’s voice brought jaehwan peace he’d never experienced before.

neither anticipated the serenity that joined them once they began seeing each other but they never questioned it. being together came with a sense of ease, waking up side by side and accommodating when necessary felt natural and effortless. hakyeon noticed everything but was shyer, so jaehwan often initiated and led conversations considering how straightforward he had always been. there was balance and healthy communication every step of the way, even after they got married those things did not change.

one thing that did change was jaehwan’s enthusiasm towards having sex.

jaehwan was a healthy boy with a healthy libido, hakyeon was a sucker and could not resist the small but effective acts of temptation his partner engaged in. they had sex, often, and it was good. it always was good, but that was precisely the issue.

for jaehwan, good was okay when they first started dating. good was still okay after five months, even their first anniversary was decent. but it never went above average. he ignored how he slowly started doing less and less to get hakyeon’s attention, did his best not to think about his lingerie lying in the dresser, told himself it would pass. everything else was perfect, jaehwan thought his dissatisfaction when he and hakyeon were intimate was temporary.

it was not temporary.

“something’s happening,” hakyeon spoke softly across the table, a mug of hot coffee held tight between his hands. “he’s pulling away from me, i know he is, i can feel it.”

“jaehwan? pull away from you?” taekwoon asked, one eyebrow raised. “he’d take the stars down from the sky and put them in your hands if he could, hyung, what are you going on about?”

“i mean...he doesn’t...it’s like...”

“like what?”

“like he doesn’t want me to touch him anymore. you know. intimately.” hakyeon kept his voice hushed. he doubted anyone was listening and no one was within six feet of their corner of the cafe but the topic was private. the last thing he needed was another set of ears that weren’t taekwoon’s picking up on his concerns. “he doesn’t respond the way he used to, it’s like i don’t excite him. i think he's bored.”

“i presume you’ve already spoken to him about it.” taekwoon stated, shook his head when hakyeon broke eye contact. “hyung no, we both know you can’t get to the bottom of this if you don’t start the conversation.”

“i won’t force my partner to have a discussion with me that he’s already expressed resistance to.”

“then don’t, just lead him in and allow him to control the pace. you have to do something. i’ve known jaehwan twice as long as you and i‘m telling you that he will draw whatever this is out until it breaks you both. talk to him.”

hakyeon didn’t want to seem selfish or overreact, so he kept waiting. jaehwan didn’t want to hurt hakyeon’s feelings, so he kept pretending until they got in a disagreement over it.

“do you know how hard it is to have to watch you pull away from me?“ hakyeon followed jaehwan into their bedroom.

“i’m not pulling away from you,” jaehwan lied through his teeth. “i just don’t want to have sex as often, is that a problem?”

“do you think that’s a problem? there’s nothing wrong with that in my eyes, i just want to know what’s happening. you’re closing yourself off, avoiding conversation, that’s not like you. i can tell you’re stressed but you won’t tell me why.”

“it’s nothing.” jaehwan said.

“what’s nothing?” hakyeon pressed.

jaehwan sighed softly, paced around their room out of nervous habit, avoided hakyeon’s eyes. he’d done so well staying quiet, wished his partner would leave it be because there would never be an ideal time to have _that_ conversation. jaehwan didn’t want to discuss it, couldn’t bear the thought of possibly hurting hakyeon who always gave so much of himself without a second thought. he was afraid.

“it’s not important.” jaehwan lied again.

“jaehwan, you never hesitate to tell me what’s on your mind but you’ve been holding onto whatever is eating at you for months. i just want to help, angel, please let me try to make it better.”

hakyeon sat on their bed and jaehwan joined him, fingers playing with their cotton sheets for a while before reaching out and intertwining with hakyeon’s.

“you notice everything so i know you’re already aware i respond differently when you touch me lately,” jaehwan started cautiously. “and that i make a lot of excuses for why i don’t want to be intimate with you just to go deal with my urges on my own.”

jaehwan peeked up, stared into hakyeon’s eyes before letting his fall again.

“we used to have sex a lot.”

“that’s true.”

“i want something different. i love you and i love how gentle you are with me but i want more than that.” jaehwan finally admitted, visibly relaxing at having gotten it off his chest.

“is that all?” jaehwan’s breath hitched as hakyeon cupped his round cheeks, tugged him close so his breath fanned over his peach lips. “you’ve been grumpy for months just because you want me to fuck you and didn’t know how to ask? you’re so cute.”

“i-i knew how to ask,” jaehwan stuttered. “i just didn’t want to make you think you weren’t enough for me because you‘re all i want, there’s just other things i want when you have me physically.”

“tell me what you want angel.” hakyeon cooed, sending a shiver up jaehwan’s spine. “i’ll give you whatever it is, you just have to ask.”

jaehwan felt his heart skip a beat, warmth blossom in his lower tummy. hakyeon was already playing into his fantasy and he hadn’t even told him the details yet.

“i want to dress up for you...i want to wear one of my rings so i can’t cum until you say...i want to ride one of my toys while i open you up with my fingers...i want to see your expression change when i plug you up...and then i want you to have your way with me, however you want...”

“however i want?” hakyeon asked, thumbs brushing over jaehwan’s smooth skin.

“however you want.” jaehwan repeated, cheeks warming at his confession. “can i have those things? please?”

“yes, angel.” hakyeon pressed his lips to jaehwan’s forehead softly before pulling back.

jaehwan fussed for a bit, went through three sets before he settled on a cropped, ruffled, baby pink top and matching panties that hardly contained his cock at all. he tugged on a pair of white lace stockings and played in hakyeon’s hair as his partner tied the strings of his panties into cute little bows on his hips.

“jaehwan.”

“hm?”

“where are the plugs?”

“on the top shelf, left corner.” jaehwan moved his panties to the side and closed his eyes as he slowly sank on his favorite dildo, which was also baby pink. his head lolled to the side as he rose and dropped down further, a content hum leaving his lips once he reached the bottom of the toy.

when jaehwan blinked his eyes open hakyeon was sitting naked on the bed in front of him, watching with a hungry expression. jaehwan swallowed audibly as goosebumps broke out across his skin, reached out to rub a hand over hakyeon’s thigh.

hakyeon passed jaehwan the plug he’d chosen, navy blue and medium-sized, and leaned down to fit a black silicone ring over his cock. jaehwan arched into his touch and turned so their noses brushed together before kissing hakyeon softly.

“you look very pretty, angel.”

“thank you.” jaehwan smiled, biting and tugging at hakyeon’s bottom lip. “now lay down so i can get you ready.”

jaehwan’s right hand was still slick from covering the toy so he didn’t need that much lube, just a bit to warm between his fingers. he teased hakyeon’s entrance, rubbing small circles over his skin and dipping the tips of his fingers inside him. hakyeon gasped and jaehwan bounced lazily once he finally pushed his index finger through that tight ring of muscle.

“this plug is a bit big, there were smaller ones in the closet you know.”

“i know.” hakyeon took a deep breath, forced his muscles to relax so jaehwan could slip deeper inside. “i want to try that one, it’ll fill me up more.”

“i wouldn’t mind if you wanted me to top, i can fill you up much better than this toy will.”

“today is about you, jaehwan. you’ve been patient and deserve to get the things you want.” hakyeon wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself slowly, jaehwan watching the movement with hooded eyes.

“what if i wanted to top? would you let me?”

hakyeon felt his cock twitch at that proposition, moaning under his breath. “jaehwan...”

“if i asked you to let me pin you down...” jaehwan pressed a kiss to hakyeon’s thigh. “stretch you open with my cock...” he added a second finger, pleased with how easily it slid inside. “fuck you so hard and fast you can’t catch your breath...” jaehwan curled his fingers upwards, petting hakyeon’s insides. “make tears fall from your pretty eyes and sweat roll down your soft skin...” hakyeon squeezed himself in his hand, hips jerking upwards as jaehwan licked his balls. “fill you up with my cum, would you let me?”

_“jaehwan.”_ hakyeon’s voice was nothing more than a desperate whisper.

“would you let your angel fuck you, hakyeon? would you let me make you feel good? make all that noise in your head go away?” jaehwan pressed, hips rolling in small circles on his toy as he nipped at the inside of hakyeon’s thigh. “would you let me make you submit, use you until i’m satisfied, milk you dry? hm?”

hakyeon was shaking and panting as his hand flew over his cock. his skin burned hot to the touch. jaehwan smacked his hand away and swallowed his cock down, making hakyeon cry out and grip his hair. his hips stuttered, fucking jaehwan’s throat while simultaneously attempting to take his fingers deeper.

“fuck _jaehwan!”_ hakyeon moaned as his back arched off the bed, cock pulsing in jaehwan’s throat as he reached his high. jaehwan choked around him but didn’t pull away, forced himself to swallow his cum as tears brimmed the corners of his eyes.

when hakyeon released his grip on his hair jaehwan let his cock fall out of his mouth. he coughed as he took in a ragged breath, cheeks flushed red and hair resembling a bird’s nest. jaehwan took his time and eased his fingers out of hakyeon, humming at the sight of him clenching around nothing. he longed to be inside of him.

“yes,” hakyeon panted into the humid air of their room. “i would let you do all of those things.”

jaehwan beamed from his spot between hakyeon’s legs and pulled himself up off of his toy.

“you have to relax, hakyeon.” jaehwan mumbled a few minutes later, taking another long sip from the cold glass of water in his hand. hakyeon nodded and took a deep breath, spread his legs further apart.

the soft tip of the plug brushed over hakyeon’s taint and he sighed in pleasure. he pushed down the small surge of panic that was bubbling up in his throat, watched as jaehwan began to slowly press the toy inside of him again.

“look at me, bun. focus on me.” jaehwan set the glass down and pulled hakyeon’s chin gently so his eyes fell onto his face. he smoothed his thumb over his cheek in careful motions, adding a little more pressure when they got to the thickest part of the plug. “how do you feel?”

“i’m fine,” hakyeon spoke softly, lips pinching together for a moment. “is it alright if me having my way with you means letting you take control?”

jaehwan caught his bottom lip between his teeth, glanced down at the plug once it was fully seated inside hakyeon. he tugged the end just to hear him gasp quietly, pressed his thumb against the base and rolled it in little circles.

“you want me to be in control?”

“yes, so badly.”

“i don’t even have to _make_ you submit because you’re already doing it, aren’t you bun?” jaehwan straddled hakyeon’s lap, poured some more lube into the palm of his hand and pumped his sensitive cock with long firm strokes. hakyeon’s needy moans only fueled the fire in his eyes. “you just want to be taken care of, want me to use you like the good little toy you are. isn’t that right?” jaehwan untied one of the bows on his hips, pushed the fabric of his panties out of the way.

_“yes,”_ hakyeon gasped as jaehwan rubbed the tip of his cock against his entrance, hands flying to grab his waist. “heavens yes, please.”

“please what? tell me what you want.” jaehwan demanded.

“i want you to ride me until we cum, please angel.” hakyeon replied.

jaehwan hummed and slowly began to lower himself onto hakyeon’s cock, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. there was no need to rush so he didn’t. he took his partner inch by inch, shivered at the growing pressure between his thighs. hakyeon remained perfectly still beneath him. jaehwan bottomed out, rolled his hips and lifted himself again, breath catching as electricity shot up his spine.

there was something about the way hakyeon looked at jaehwan when he opened his eyes that made his heart ache. the younger anticipated being pinned on his back, bent in half, getting fucked within an inch of his _life_ it was all he fantasized about. even his unconscious mind seemed to have the same yearning, all of jaehwan’s wet dreams consisting of hakyeon taking him hard and fast and rough.

jaehwan thought he wanted to _be_ taken care of, had shivered when hakyeon told him that he’d give him anything. but taking care of hakyeon, giving him what he wanted and needed, proved to be far more rewarding. hakyeon was so good and reactive. he gave in so easily. when their eyes met jaehwan saw endless trust and love, he saw _desire_ , and nothing had ever turned him on more in his life.

_“oh,”_ hakyeon sighed softly as jaehwan began to move his hips in a steady rhythm, up and down, unhurried so they could both feel the full magnitude of the sensations they were experiencing. _“please...”_

“you’re such a good boy, bun.” jaehwan cooed breathlessly, leaning down to trail kisses and soft bites along his partner’s long neck. he hummed in pleasure as hakyeon’s hands dipped lower, smoothed over his ass and spread his cheeks apart. “feel so hot and big inside of me, stretching me so well.”

both moaned when hakyeon thrust up into jaehwan, adjusting the rhythm so their hips connected simultaneously. they were getting lost in each other, slipping deeper and deeper into the fervor of the moment. for a long while the only sounds that could be heard in their room was their panting and the slight rocking of their bed.

a soft whine, from jaehwan’s lips, rang in hakyeon’s ears. jaehwan let his arms cradle his partner’s head, fingers slowly running through his hair. he finally felt better than good. he doubted that words could adequately describe the level of euphoria he was experiencing. words would never do the moment justice, not by a long shot.

hakyeon gently tugged jaehwan’s head away from his neck, kissed him hard and deep and with _intention._ if it was possible to say _i love you_ with a kiss, hakyeon had done it. jaehwan let his hands find his partner’s shoulders, gripped tightly as he took over again. it got sloppy fast. they were hardly kissing, more so just breathing into each other’s mouths and jaehwan was chasing his high, bouncing short and quick on hakyeon’s cock. jaehwan jolted whenever hakyeon thrust into him, digging his nails into his skin.

“t-take the ring off,” jaehwan forced himself to stop, sat up and trembled with the effort of keeping still. hakyeon removed the ring hugging jaehwan’s cock, licked his lips as his partner gripped the headboard of their bed, and resumed bouncing in his lap.

“you’re gonna cum first, understand?”

“yes.”

_“yes what?”_ jaehwan whined, sweat rolling down his back.

_“yes, angel.”_ hakyeon responded obediently, toes curling as he felt jaehwan clench around him.

jaehwan held back his own release. he waited, gripped the wood in his hands so hard his knuckles turned white. hakyeon fell silent and jaehwan watched as his eyebrows drew together and his lips parted. he cried out a few moments later, hips thrusting up sharply as he spilled inside jaehwan.

the sound of his partner moaning his name like he was reciting a prayer was the thing that pushed jaehwan over the edge. his vision went white as he threw his head back and came untouched between hakyeon and himself. he couldn’t _breathe_ it was so intense, his entire body trembled once he came down from his high.

hakyeon pulled jaehwan down on top of him, wrapping his arms around his warm body as they both panted softly. jaehwan nuzzled into hakyeon’s neck, shuddering as his cock slipped out and he felt his cum making a mess all over his skin.

“love you so much...” hakyeon whispered.

“love you too bun...” jaehwan replied, smiling tiredly.


End file.
